Toby
Toby is a Son of Apollo, Greek God of the Sun. He is currently on a quest with Emerald Light, Joss, and Luke Theros. Backstory Welcome to the hell known as my life. Up until pretty recently, my life was boring. Just an A-average student, living in Upstate New York with just my mom. This made me target to Bullying. I never tried fighting back. Until one day in 5th grade. I had had a rough day up to that point. I woke up late, missed the bus, forgot my homework, and lunch was goop. It was time to go back to homeroom, when the main bully of my life, Josh, came up to my locker with his "friends" Will and Henry. These guys were out for blood, and they knew I was too weak to fight back. Henry threw the first punch. An uppercut to the jaw- or what it should have been. I grabbed his arm mid-air and threw him into a locker. Will and Josh both grabbed my arms, but I threw them together. This isn't happening I thought to myself. "It is." Wait, what? Was that a... man's voice? I dismissed it and took the bus home. Other than that, and of course no more bullies, things were silent, up until my 12th birthday. A man came and asked for me by name. I didn't find it weird, but my mother did. My mom kept a solid 20 feet away from us the whole time the conversation went on. He told me I needed to go to something he called "Camp". He never specifically said what camp just "camp". Then he just left. I swore he only had 1 eye. I decided to find out about this "camp". I asked my mom and she got wide-eyed. She told me to get in the car. She didn't stop driving until we were at this huge hill with a giant pine tree. She told me I was a Half-Blood. She explained that my father was a Greek god, like the ones we learned about in Social Studies. Never saying who. My mom then handed me a huge bag filled with supplies and told me goodbye. I was crying like a 2 year old losing his binky. I didn't stop crying until I saw the camp. I was claimed about a day later. ---- It's been almost a year since then, with the anniversary of that day coming in about 13 days from now. I am pretty good at Hand-to-Hand combat and a sword, but I've never been as good as most people. You see, I don't have ADHD (Doctors never registered it, but I believe I have some sort or another) or dyslexia like most Half-Bloods. I've never really had trouble making friends, unless it's a girl I like. Then I can't speak. I haven't left the camp. Yet. Thank you for reading this incredibly long, boring story. I'm glad to be here. Details *Toby uses a double-edge, broadsword named Solar'.'' It is made out of celestial bronze and tiny traces of silver.' *He also uses a bow named ''Lunar.' It automatically sets any arrows shot out of it on fire.' *Toby is 13 *He just hit his 1 year mark at the camp *Toby spends his whole year at Camp Half-Blood.